


Sometimes, the Dragon

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy coasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, the Dragon

He's witty and urbane.

He makes her laugh so hard that she forgets what she was about to say. He can actually be a pretty horrible dresser and a truly bad dancer, but he's such great fun that no one cares. And sometimes she suspects that he's terrible on purpose, just to get a laugh.

He's refreshing, like a cool drink of water after a long, hot night of fighting vampires. There's never anything quite like that first sip that cleanses away the dust of death.

He's never going to die. And not in an already-dead way, in a very living and breathing way. She can cuddle up next to him and hear his heart.

She'd missed that the most, when she'd slept with Spike. No heartbeat, no warmth, and no matter how much passion they had, there was no life. The first time that she'd woken up next to Adam, she'd never wanted to get out of bed. He'd just... emitted heat, like an electric blanket.

They aren't forever, obviously. Hell, she's not going to live to get old. They aren't forever and they aren't even for her lifetime, however long that'll end up being. But he's funny as hell and she doesn't think that he could brood even if he wanted to.

He's told her that he has some dark stories in his past, but that he isn't ready to talk about it. That he might never be. That it's about having fun and that he just likes seeing her face.

And she hasn't rushed to tell him about being brought back from the dead, so she figures they both have the right to their secrets. He's not exactly a friend. Definitely not an enemy.

She doesn't know what he is, not really.

But it doesn't matter.

He's just Adam and that's enough for now

  
_the end_   


  



End file.
